


Musings

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's arms felt heavy which was so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

Steve's arms felt heavy which very wrong. They hadn't felt this heavy since he was 10 and had fallen into a river during a snowball fight with Bucky which brought to his attention he also couldn't breathe which was another side effect of falling in the river. 

"Cap you need to hang on." An voice said,Steve had to take a few seconds to place it. Tony his Tony his perfect stay up for 39 hours Tony. "Cap you need to breathe." He felt the insane urge to laugh at telling the man who hadn't breathed for 70 years to breathe. The laugh got caught in his throat and turned into a sob which brought the amazing side benefit of learning that yes he could breathe,somewhat. But brought the horrifying realization of why he couldn't breathe in the first place. A knife to the heart would kill any man even a super solider with super healing. 

"Cap please." Tony begged voice cracking and it was so wrong he wanted to touch him anywhere wanted to kiss the fear and pain anyway like he would any nightmare but this wasn't a nightmare. This wasn't something he could kiss anyway. Steve thought that this might be fate's cruelest moment just as he found something to live for he was going to die.Damn it all even if his eyes felt heavy he was going to see his Tony. 

He fought the pain and the wearness and found his Tony with blood on his hand where he was trying to keep Steve from bleeding out and eyes full with tears which was possible the worst thing Steve would ever see. Tony noticed his eyes were open. 

"Yeah keep your eyes open solider focus on me." Tony said demanding tone broken by the waver in it.It didn't really matter anyway as his vision was greying out. He could say it one more time though

"Tony I love-" His vision finally falling him and his voice broke as his body demanded air his body couldn't give. Memories flashing past him of Tony laughing, Tony body moving underneath his, Avengers movie night, Thor's loud voice, Natasha's laugh, Clint's singing voice, Bruce's gentle hands,nerf gun wars, Phil's dead, Phil's not dead. They go back further after that Peggy lips on his, the howling commandos drinking and singing, Bucky and him playing, Bucky mom hugging him, His mother playing on the piano, Daddy's not coming home honey, The first time he held his shield. 

His mind's giving up now. It too much he can sleep now for just a minute, just a second Tony willl forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Leave a comment if you like or want to give a bit of advice on how to make my fanfics better.


End file.
